


this train won't stop

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Assistant, Billionaire, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is a flamboyant billionaire and Jensen has the patience of a saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this train won't stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Экспрессом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525655) by [Savannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah)



> Written for the prompt "dance floor".

"You're incorrigible."

Jared stuck his head out of his bedroom. "Is that Jensen-speak for 'oh my, Mr Padalecki, you're so devastatingly attractive I don't think I can keep my pants on much longer'?"

Jensen arched an eyebrow.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Jared called, ducking back into the bedroom to put on his pants and shoes.

When he emerged, it was with his jacket over one arm, his bowtie in his hand, and a strip of candy in his mouth. "I need some help with this tie."

"You need some help, period," Jensen muttered.

Despite the eyeroll, he crossed the room to help out and Jared let out a muffled protest when Jensen yanked the dangling strip of candy out from between his lips. "Hey!"

Jensen tossed it over his shoulder and into the trash and Jared chomped down his current mouthful of sugary deliciousness before complaining, "I was eating that."

"'Was' being the operative word." Jensen fixed him with a stare. "You're going to be at the gala in twenty minutes. You can hold out 'til then."

"But I don't want to," Jared said. "I'm a multi-billionaire. I should be able to eat candy whenever I want."

"And yet you pay me a ridiculous salary to stop you from eating candy whenever you want," Jensen said, taking the jacket from his arm and holding it out for him to slip into. "Your mind is an enigma."

"Wrapped in a taco wrapped in a Jensen-shaped cage of denial," Jared filled in. "My life is so hard."

"Someone should hold a telethon," Jensen deadpanned, straightening the sleeves of his jacket and then turning Jared around so he could check the front.

Jared opened his mouth.

"No, I'm not holding a telethon for you."

Jared closed his mouth and pouted. "Way to crush my dreams. I don't remember that part of your job description."

"Oh, it's there," Jensen said breezily. "Crushing your dreams is somewhere between helping you dress yourself and making sure a supervillain doesn't kill you in your sleep." He brushed the lint off Jared's shoulder. "Ignoring your sexual advances is something I throw in for free."

Jared sighed. "You don't feel like quitting that any time soon, do you?"

"Nope." Jensen tilted his head and pursed his lips. "I question your taste in jackets."

Jared spun around in a circle. "Huh? This is perfectly tailored."

"I know," Jensen said. "I hired the tailor. I'm talking about this." He flipped the corner of the jacket over to reveal the bright green lining. 

Jared had picked it out himself.

"Were they out of decent colors?" Jensen asked. "Were you forced to skin and boil Kermit the frog to produce a dye?"

"I like it," Jared said cheerfully. "It matches your eyes." Jensen snatched the bowtie from his hands and Jared gulped. "Please don't strangle me."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Do I look like Chad Murray?"

Lifting his chin to let Jensen fix his bowtie, Jared winced at the memory of his last assistant. Chad was a fun guy but it had only taken four days for him to try to throttle Jared. They still hung out and played Halo sometimes but Chad's role as his assistant had henceforth been taken over by the eerily efficient Jensen. 

(After Jensen had lasted a month in the job, Jared may or may not have sneakily x-rayed him to check he wasn't actually a machine. Unfortunately, the scan proved that it was possible for a human being to be as organized as Jensen. On the other hand, it also reassured Jared that he wasn't having detailed sexual fantasies about a robot. It was a conflicting time.)

"You definitely do not look like Chad," he said with a grin. "The lack of squinting sets you apart."

"I'm flattered," Jensen said, putting the finishing touches to Jared's bowtie.

"You should be," he agreed. Jensen stepped back and Jared looked him up and down in appreciation, taking in the neatly pressed lines of his tux and the pink bow of his lips. "Did I tell you how incredible you look tonight? Because really. Incredible."

"You said I looked incredible when I hadn't slept for three days," Jensen pointed out. "It loses some of its sincerity after a while."

"Hey, I am sincere all the time," Jared countered. "It's not my fault you always look good. I'm just saying what comes to mind."

"I'll make you a doctor's appointment for that," Jensen said calmly. His phone beeped in his pocket but he didn't even need to look at it as he said, "Your car's waiting."

Jared held his arm out with a flourish. "Be my date?"

Jensen took one look at him and promptly turned away to gather the rest of their necessities.

"I think it's best that we keep this strictly professional," Jensen said coolly, grabbing a set of keys and holding the door open for Jared to exit. "We wouldn't want it to negatively affect our working relationship."

"But we could-"

"No." 

Jensen shepherded him through the door and locked it behind him while Jared took a moment to admire his ass. "How about-"

"No," Jensen said again, firmly. "Would you like me to put it in Jared-speak for you? We're not hooking up in your limo."

Jared's shoulders slumped.

Jensen patted him on the arm. "Suck it up, buttercup." The pat turned into a grab as he led Jared over to the elevator. "Your adoring public awaits."

**+++**

Jared had been to plenty of parties where the host had an assistant with him at all times. They were there to whisper in their ear, giving names, details, business updates, and anything else the host needed to know to appear polite and well-informed. It was always obvious what they were doing and Jared was appropriately judgmental of hosts who took that approach.

Luckily for Jared, he was spared that dilemma. Jensen was awesome enough to have invented some handy earbuds to save him any embarrassment. 

"Nabeel Ahmed."

"Nabeel," Jared greeted with a smile. "Good to see you again."

Across the room, he could see Jensen's lips move and he heard his voice through the earbud. "He runs a hedge fund in Dubai and made forty million last quarter. Has a wife and three kids and is into tennis."

Jared cleared his throat as subtly as he could.

Jensen sighed. Jared had once seen Jensen take a knife to the gut (which was not something he ever, _ever_ wanted to experience again) but he could've sworn he sounded even more pained now as he muttered, "He likes Lord of the Rings. The book and the movies."

Jared grinned as he shook his guest's hand and launched into conversation, "Y'know, I've been hearing awesome things about the new Hobbit movie."

He heard another quiet exhale through the earbud. He was pretty sure that was the sound of Jensen dying inside.

**+++**

"So Padalecki Technologies research turned out to be really useful when I was stopping that giant mechanical jellyfish from destroying New York," Jared said around a mouthful of a delicious prawn-pastry hybrid. He made a mental note to get the recipe later. "I'm sure you'll be more than happy with what my team comes up with, Dr Cortese."

The doctor raised her champagne glass with a smirk. "I'm sure I will."

"And the thing about jellyfish is-"

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Jared looked down as Jensen addressed the two women Jared was talking to. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, ladies, but Mr Padalecki is needed for a moment. I'll return him to you as soon as possible."

"It was great to catch up with you!" Jared said quickly before Jensen could pull him away. "We should discuss robot spiders over lunch sometime!"

Cortese smiled and turned to her girlfriend as Jensen coaxed Jared away. He made a stealthy lunge for a tray of hors d'oeuvres but was smoothly intercepted by Jensen before his fingertips could brush another tasty prawn thing.

"I arranged for any leftovers to be delivered to the penthouse tomorrow morning," Jensen said before Jared could ask, "and the cook's agreed to provide more if you want them."

Jared sighed happily at the thought of all those pastries waiting to be eaten. "How would I cope without you?"

"Terribly."

Jared laughed. "Wow, don't sugarcoat it or anything." He let Jensen bring him to a stop in the hallway and asked, "What's up?"

Jensen looked perturbed. "These are really important people, Jared."

"I noticed."

"Do you think you could stick to more appropriate conversation topics?" he asked. "Talk to them about the market, or about their portfolios, or even their golf if you want something slightly more casual. Just keep it professional."

"I'm totally professional," Jared said. "But face it, Jenny-"

"Jensen."

"-people like something different once in a while." Jared held his arms out with a smile. "They like me."

"God knows why," Jensen murmured under his breath.

"The man upstairs moves in mysterious ways," Jared agreed. "Luckily for me, those mysterious ways include shimmying his godly butt in my direction because I am killing it in there."

He made 'pow! pow!' noises, complete with finger-guns.

Jensen shook his head.

"Fine," Jensen said reluctantly. "Do your thing, but please do me one favor?"

Jared perked up. "Is this favor of the sexual variety?"

"No."

"Damn." He gave a little bow anyway. "Anything for the best prawn-procuring assistant on the planet. Your wish is my command."

"Really?" Jared's mouth went dry when Jensen stepped in close, looking up at him with those big doe eyes. "You mean that?"

Hoping that the favor might involve a candle-lit dinner for two (or at least some light making out), Jared nodded fervently. "One hundred percent."

Jensen smiled. "Find a different icebreaker," he said bluntly. "It's not exactly professional to ask people who their favorite Ninja Turtle is."

"But-"

Jensen narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," Jared conceded. "No more Ninja Turtle talk."

Jensen smiled in relief. "Thank you."

He turned to head back into the party and Jared watched him go, unsure whether to be impressed or annoyed by how easily Jensen could manipulate him.

He wondered if Jensen would get mad if he switched to asking people about their favorite My Little Pony.

**+++**

"A big thank you to the wonderful chef, who's been keeping me so well-fed all evening," Jared announced. "And I guess feeding all you guys too."

Polite applause filled the ballroom and Jared looked over to see the chef emerge from the kitchens to give the guests a wave of thanks. He ducked back inside before the applause had fully died down and Jared addressed the crowd again, "And finally, on behalf of Padalecki Industries, I want to thank all of you for coming out here tonight. It's been great to see every single one of you and I really appreciate your support." He scanned the ballroom and his gaze landed on Jensen as he said with a grin, "I couldn't do this without you."

The applause rose up again, about as loud as Jared would have expected from a room full of people who'd spent the evening eating and drinking to their heart's content. Taking a bow, Jared strolled back and forth as he waited for the room to settle again.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the rest of your evening. Personally, I will be making a fool of myself on the dance floor with my glamorous assistant, Jensen, but please don't let that ruin your dinner."

Laughter rippled through the seated guests and Jared smiled as the band started up. "Thank you again, folks!"

The bustle of movement from the guests warred with the music from the band as they kicked into action, and Jared surveyed the room with satisfaction for a moment before turning to search for Jensen.

He didn't need to look far. Jensen was standing on the edge of the dance floor with his arms folded across his chest. The overall impression was somewhere between grumpy toddler and stern principal, which left Jared in the awkward position of being amused and kind of turned on at the same time.

Jensen didn't blink as Jared ran and skidded across the smooth surface of the dance floor. He came to a stop in seconds and held his hand out with a flourish. "May I have this dance?"

Jensen didn't budge. "Glamorous assistant? Should I be putting on hotpants so you can pretend to saw me in half?"

"Is that a serious offer or…?"

Jensen glowered at him.

"Too far?" Jared asked with a wince. "Look, I'm sorry. Will you dance with me and let me make it up to you?" Conscious of the eyes on him, he pleaded, "C'mon, Jensen. Please? Look at this face. How can you say no to this?"

He barely resisted a shout of triumph when Jensen reluctantly took his hand.

"You know you're not actually a puppy, right?" Jensen said as Jared led him out onto the dance floor. "Your face is not that persuasive."

Jared shrugged, resting his hand at Jensen's waist and sweeping him around in a circle. "It worked on you, didn't it?"

"I've been living with you for years," Jensen said. "My immune system is already compromised."

Jared's eyes widened. "What? Your immune-" Halting the sudden rush of memories of the last time Jensen was inadvertently poisoned by something meant for Jared, he said sheepishly, "That was a metaphor, wasn't it?"

Jensen's pitying stare was short-lived, and Jared went where Jensen led him as he repositioned their hands and forced him to move more appropriately to the music. "If we're going to do this, we can at least do it right."

Too busy processing Jensen's 'immune system' comment, Jared asked, confused, "Wait, did you just tell me I was wearing you down?"

"No, I told you that you dance like a giraffe on painkillers and should probably try to move more gracefully," Jensen said. "Except I phrased it more diplomatically the first time."

"No, no, before that," Jared said. Accusations of giraffe dancing were nothing new. "You said I compromised your immune system! That's Jensen-speak for 'man, I'd like to break me off a piece of that hot ass'."

Jensen grimaced. "I promise I have never expressed those sentiments."

"But you want to!" Jared said triumphantly. "You want to hit this like it's going out of style."

Jensen closed his eyes. "Oh God."

"You want to ride this like a pony."

"Please stop."

"You want a first class ticket for this love tra-"

Jensen's lips were on his before he could finish.

Of all the ways Jared had pictured kissing Jensen, none of them had involved being knee-deep in euphemisms for sexual attraction. Jensen had pulled away by the time Jared got his head back in the game and he was left gaping at him as Jensen started to guide them around the dance floor again. 

"I- Did you just kiss me?"

"Nothing gets past you," Jensen deadpanned. 

His lips quirked up in a smile, however, and Jared spun them to a stop before leaning in until their noses were almost touching. "You just kissed me. You. Mr Perfect."

"Mr Ackles."

Jared smiled. "Smartass." He slid his hands around to give Jensen's ass a quick squeeze and asked, "So kissing is something we do now? What changed your mind?" He paused. "You're not some kind of shapeshifter disguised as Jensen, are you? Because if you are, that's kind of a douche move."

"I'm not a shapeshifter," Jensen promised. "This has been coming for a while now."

Jared blinked. "Really?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you never noticed," Jensen said. "I mean, the whole city's in love with you. What's one more?"

"But you're Jensen," Jared said, dumbfounded. "You're not supposed to be in love with me."

Jensen looked like he was trying to contain a smirk. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Honestly? Judge me for my life choices."

Jensen did smile at that as he reached up to straighten Jared's bowtie. Looping his arms around his neck, he leaned in close and murmured, "I'm very good at multi-tasking."

It said a lot about their relationship that the promise of multi-tasking was a legitimate turn-on.

"I think we should test that." 

Jensen hmmed in agreement. "Thoroughly."

"You know how much I like science."

That time Jared actually managed to get his sentence out before Jensen tugged him down for a kiss. Not about to let the opportunity go to waste a second time, Jared kissed back eagerly, almost lifting Jensen up off the ground as he pulled him in close to fit their lips together.

Jensen let out a happy, non-despairing sigh against his mouth and Jared let his tongue slip past the barrier of Jensen's lips at the first chance he got. He could feel people's eyes on him in the middle of the bustling dance floor, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he licked inside Jensen's mouth. 

He was a crime-fighting billionaire, goddammit. He could make out with his assistant at his own party if he wanted to.

He ran his hand down Jensen's spine, trying to span as much of him as he could. He wanted to put marks all over him, staining his collarbone and hips and thighs with proof of his kisses just in case anyone had any doubt how gone Jared was for him. It was embarrassing how much his dick hardened at just the thought of Jensen in his bed, looking rumpled and disheveled for once in his stupidly perfect existence, and Jared cupped Jensen's cheek to tilt his chin up and deepen the kiss at the thought.

Jensen's skin was warm under his hand and Jared couldn't stop the helpless little whimper that escaped him at the realization that he was feeling Jensen blush. They were here in the middle of a crowd of friends, clients, and dignitaries who definitely hadn't come to watch Jared kiss Jensen senseless, and the heat of Jensen's polite embarrassment under his palm only made him want to kiss him more.

However, he couldn't resist the visual too and he reluctantly pulled back to look at Jensen. His eyes were bright but his cheeks were brighter, painted a rosy pink in pleased shame, and Jared gave him another quick kiss before asking, "You okay?"

Jensen cleared his throat and fixed his jacket. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jared teased. "You're looking a little flushed there, Ackles."

"I'm fine," he repeated. Despite his reassurances, he took a breath to compose himself before glancing over Jared's shoulder. "I should go check in with the chef."

The idea of letting go of Jensen was not a happy one. "Really?"

"I did my job when the world was minutes away from nuclear armageddon," Jensen said calmly. "I don't think one kiss is going to interfere with my work."

"Man, you really know how to make a guy feel good."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I don't think your ego needs any help from me."

"Oh, it does," Jared said, moving in again. "Lots and lots of help."

Jensen's eyes went wide as Jared spun him around before hooking an arm underneath him and dipping him backwards with ease. Lowering his head to press their lips together, Jared kissed him thoroughly, feeling the tension ebb out of Jensen's body with every slip and curl of their tongues together when he finally trusted Jared not to drop him. 

When he pulled him back to his feet, he was pleased to see the dazed look in Jensen's eyes. That expression was usually reserved for when Jensen had taken a nasty blow to the head and was trying to stay conscious, but Jared decided he much preferred to see it in this context.

Jensen blinked up at him as he regained his balance. "How's your ego?"

"Throbbing."

The familiar look of judgment came flitting back across Jensen's face. "Classy," he remarked, patting Jared on the chest. "You should put some ice on that while I go talk to the chef."

He made his way across the dance floor without any further romantic sentiments and Jared called after him with a grin, "I love you!"

He remained convinced that the despairing look he got in return was the Jensen-speak equivalent of 'I love you too.'

They were definitely going to hook up in the limo on the way home.


End file.
